Drelia "The Devourer"
Drelia "The Devourer" is a mysterious woman travelling around Azeroth. Little is actually known about this shady spellcaster, apart from the fact that she seems to be listed as a member of both the Forsaken, and the Kingdom of Stormwind, as well as being an ex-member and a deceased one at that of the citystate of Dalaran. * Appearance Drelia is a severe-looking, thoroughly imposing woman. You estimate her height to be just a hair's breadth under 1.75 cms. Her tight, form-fitting clothes made of shadowcloth hugs her respectable curves while also serving as a suitable canvas on which one could observe a myriad of scratches, stitched and patched up scratches and cuts. Her intricate, golden embersilk-adorned jacket is opened to reveal a blouse made of the same material under it, with the same colors, which however sports an impressing violet gem in the middle of it. Everything about her gives off a sense of almost feline looseness, as if she's a relaxed predator just waiting to pounce at her leisure. It's unnerving when contrasted with the strict, disciplined mannerism she exhibits at times. You find it difficult to gauge her actual age just by looking. She carries herself with the liveliness of youth, but that energy belies the abundance of experienced hinted at by her weathered features. Her heavily patched-up elegant clothing implies that she's a veteran among veterans. Her face looks like it may have once had soft curves and feminine cuteness, but those have long since been worn away by years on the battlefield. Her eyes are a solid obsidian, but there's something sharp and menacing about how they take in every bit of light which falls upon them. Staring into them for too long leaves you feeling on-edge and nervous, like staring into the abyss of starless space. Her lips are surprisingly plump and inviting, or would be if they were in an expression that didn't look inches away from a knife-edge sneer. The raven-black locks atop her head fall evenly on her shoulders. Going down from her violet and gold belt to which three purple bags are attached, her taut, lean midriff transitions into a slender waist and hips that just manage to be feminine. In addition to her exquisite jacket and blouse, Sellera wears long, equally elegant trousers, with four spacious grey and dark-brown coloured pockets on either leg piece, just below the waist. A pair of quality leather boots, thicker and longer than expected, given the rest of her attire, reach up from her feet to just below her knees. You notice that the boots look rather worn-out. In all, Drelia exudes an almost inhuman magnetism that could certainly inspire people to follow and respect her. * History Not much is known about this woman, except for the fact that she can be found in Dalaran's registry as a deceased citizen; furthermore she is enlisted as a soldier of the Alliance, and a lieutenant at that, rank gained from the Twilight Highlands Campaign where she seems to have even participated in the attack upon the Twilight Citadel and its Bastion, where Cho'gall was killed. She is also enlisted as a member of the Horde, to be more precise, of the Forsaken, and seems to still be considered one. This is known by very few, if any at all individuals, as almost nobody has access to both of the said registries. * Spell List TIER 1* SPELLS · Shadow Bolt - The second most used spell in this Shadow Mage’s arsenal, this accumulation of shadow around a core of pure darkness summoned by Drelia is to be hurled at enemies, inflicting major pain upon any which would make contact with it. Armour only diminishes its effect, while Saronite almost cancels it. Less effective against undead. · Agony - Not a real spell per se anymore, at least for this spellcaster, this trademark warlock curse has been molded together with the Corruption spell to create an empowered, and much more devastating spell. In return, Corruption now needs to be channelled to apply the increased damage and agony effect of the Agony spell, causing it to be more potent by the second. · Dreadsteed - Drelia summons her loyal Xorothian Steed, which was bound a few years ago to her will in Dread Maul. · Healthstone - Uncommon to say the least, as most of the time her targets are already dead before she could use it, nonetheless Drelia has in the past found herself in need of using these strange Healthstones during combat. It is to be mentioned that thanks to her many shadowy pacts, and to her Drain Soul spell, as well as the Rune-triggered Shadow Orbs that serve mostly as a defensive mechanism against enemy offensive spells or attacks, Drelia has found herself rarely in need of using these particular stones; she however possesses two in her second purple bag, tied to her belt, in case she needs them. · Control Demon - The demonic pet is bound to the will of this spellcaster, obeying her every command to the letter. · Fear - One of the more frequent spells of this spellcaster, Fear causes the target, on which Drelia must channel this spell by focusing on their physical presence, to suffer from horrible and twisted visions, at the same time incapacitating gradually the entire central nervous system, rendering the target incapable of moving any part of their body. This spell has been developed to serve as a torture device, and used as such by this Shadow Mage. · Eye of Kilrogg - The spellcaster channels some of her mana into projecting a peculiar and demonic-looking green floating eye to do her bidding. This eye can fly, and is attached to the caster’s mind, allowing her to see anything the summoned eye sees. It is invisible to anyone and anything except the best of divinations spells. · Unending Breath - Upon being cast, this spell allows either the spellcaster or their target to breathe underwater. Furthermore, it also increases the swim speed of the target. · Fireball - The spellcaster summons a bolt of pure flame, emitting forth from the core of the ball, to be hurled at her enemies. Avernus effect present. · Scorch - The spellcaster channels a column of fire, casting it forth from her palm(s) in the direction of her target, as it burns anything in its way. Avernus effect present. TIER 2* SPELLS · Corruption - The most frequent spell of this spellcaster, it triggers all sorts of effects, which are based both on the desire of the spellcaster, and on what would come in handier. Someone with a hidden desire for power would start hearing whispers of how they can become the greatest at what they do, acquire lots of money, or even get to be the ruler of a kingdom, while at the same time triggering images of said hidden desires in their brain; someone who suffered due to the death of their beloved will hear how they are useless and incapable, and how they failed, while having the same terrible scene of said death played again and again in their head; this first part depends on the target. What also happens in the meantime is that the very mind of the target, due to this spell, is being slowly ripped and torn apart, its sanity slowly devoured. This spell needs to be channelled by Drelia, who has to concentrate on the physical presence of a target. Only strong wards can block this spell, and the only way to interrupt it is to counterspell, silence or actively attack Drelia. · Evocation - During a short period of time, this spellcaster channels a potent spell that would in time return all her lost mana, refuelling her mana pool. · Drain Soul - The go-to spell for rejuvenation purposes, Drain Soul has been extensively experimented with and after the Zhar’doom incident used by Drelia to refuel her own life force, by either Draining targets incapable of defending themselves, targets with which she fights (most of the time Drelia refrains from using this spell in combat, as she personally detests its aesthetics) or, more commonly, Draining the life force in a soul already captured in a soulshard, similarly to how a Healthstone is used. As such this spell has been turned from an offensive one to a healing one by this Shadow Mage, which for the past months has used it to replenish her own health. · Soulstone - The centre piece of the Forsaken team lead by Drelia in Northrend, this spell, fuelled by the very soul of its target allows the spellcaster to resurrect said target in case it dies. While she tried to work around this spell to allow her to resurrect herself, any and all experiments have failed to this day. · Enslave Demon - transparent chains appear around the target, hovering around it, and, as the spell is being channelled, said target would slowly lose its own will, becoming a slave to the spellcaster. · Mana Tap - The mana amount used to cast spells by this spellcaster is increased by around a quarter of their initial mana requirement; in exchange, most spells cast by her are now ten percent more potent. · Blink - Teleport the caster a few meters in front of her instantly. · Silence - The caster instantly silences her target, preventing them from casting anything for five seconds. TIER 3* SPELLS · Hunt - Alas, the third most frequent spell of Drelia, sadly for her, as this empowered and personalized Hunt spell now needs a soulshard in order to be cast. The Hunt spell of this Shadow Mage needs to be focused and channelled onto the target for the soul to be transferred to it. This has been resolved by this spellcaster by using two thin shadow rays cast forth from her staff that would secure the passage and stabilize it for the soul that would also emerge from Malevolence. Once it made contact, this spell causes the target to be afflicted by a terrible and suffering spirit, which, at the command of its dreaded lady now has to infiltrate the mind of the target and tear apart at it much more rapidly than a corruption spell. Hunt would cause incredible pain to the target, at the extent that it would stop them from doing anything else than to grab their head and scratch at it without pause, to try and get the ghost out of it, without avail. This spell may or may not either kill or bring someone on the brink of madness, the potency of it coinciding with the willpower and endurance of the target. If the target dies, thanks to Drelia’s Soul Conduit, the spirit would return both itself and the soul of the target to Malevolence, where it may either be stored in its present soulshard, or in a different soulshard. · Banish - This spell, originally capable to only render the summoned demon, elemental or aberration incapable to do anything for a short period of time, has been developed by this spellcaster into a complete banishment spell, allowing her to send back to either the elemental plane or the twisting nether said targets. In exchange, it must now be channelled by this Shadow Mage, as she would need to focus upon the physical presence of the target for a short period of time, after which the spell would create three peculiar and foreign green, faint and glowing runes hovering just above the ground around the target, a split second afterwards the runes disappearing together with the target. It is believed that said runes are tied to three other runes on the other end of this spell, meaning the location to which the target is being banished to. · Shadowy Gateway - This spell creates two gateways, tied to each other through void energy instead of fel. Upon being cast once, the spellcaster creates a small archway made of pure darkness, from which shadow emits. Upon being triggered the second time, this spell causes a second dark archway to be summoned before the caster. If used, the archway would teleport the individual that passed through it to the other one. During the split second that it would take to be teleported, the individual would feel shadowy hands grasping at their body, as if they would try to stop him or her, and keep said person with them, in the shadows. Enemies to the caster that would try to pass through this gateway would at first be pushed back; if they would continue to try to get in, they would simply be eradicated by the shadow energy pouring forth from the gateway. · Seed of Corruption - The last resort in order to corrupt someone, thanks to the mana required to cast it, and to the sheer possibly permanent damage to the target, this spell at first comes in the form of a simple shadow bolt, and at first works in the same way. Upon impact however, this spell would burn away at the area, shadowflames corroding away at any kind of armor, except for saronite, which would simply take some damage, until it would reach the flesh of the target; when it collides with the flesh, this spell transports inside the target a seed of corruption, infecting it with a magical parasite that would at first simply cause incredible amounts of pure pain due to being in the system of the target. After what would seem like an eternity for the target, but in reality would be only about twenty seconds, the seed would have relocated in an area chosen by the spellcaster, and would then explode, spewing forth shadow energy that would damage the target, and, as it would swiftly emit from his or her own body, anyone around the individual. This spell can be purged, by means of potent light spells, or very potent arcane spells. However it is a delicate matter, as any less than expertly cast spells would simply cause the seed to explode before its time. · Howl of Terror - The spellcaster lets loose a terrifying howl infused with magical properties that would cause all those close around her to flee, disoriented for around twenty seconds, as vivid torturing images would be triggered in their minds. · Nether Ward - The spellcaster summons an instant hovering ward around her, a faint lime green glowing from it, to protect her from any spells for five seconds, reflecting back any and all spells. · Invisibility - Causes the spellcaster to become invisible for a short period of time. · Teleport - The caster teleports herself to certain location. Most of the time Dalaran or the Undercity. · Mind Vision - The caster focuses on a certain target, concentrating on their physical presence, as she would be allowed to see for a certain period of time whatever they see. This spell can also be cast on any minion of the Shadow-Mage. TIER 4* SPELLS · Casting Circle - The spellcaster summons a casting circle around her, dotted and decorated with strange curved lines and foreign runes, protecting her from any kind of silence, as well as bolstering her overall resistance to attacks. Said circle would last for ten seconds, and not have any effect if the caster is outside of it. · Shadow Disperse - The Caster disperses gradually, starting with her head, the disappearing parts of her body becoming for two seconds pure shadow energy, after which even said energy would vanish. If mentally channelled, this spell can last for up to a minute, allowing the caster to flee. If not, after she completely vanished, the spell will reveal Drelia after about ten seconds. PASSIVE SPELLS · Void Flow - Shadow energy flows through this spellcaster while in combat, increasing the potency of her spells. Said increase in power will sometimes be greater, and sometimes lesser. - Tier 4* · Chaotic Energy - This spellcaster draws the energy she uses directly from the Twisting Nether, allowing her mana to regenerate faster. - Tier 4* · Absolute Corruption - Any inflicted corruption upon the target of this spellcaster now causes permanent effects that can rarely be purged, and most likely never completely purged away. Corrupted individuals by this Shadow Mage may have a purple, faintly glowing circle around their irises present, a paler skin, sometimes hear whispers in their heads, especially if around the spellcaster, and may in time even become mad, if they lack a certain mental fortitude needed to at least live with the whispers now present in their head. Spellcasters afflicted by this may find themselves drawn to the study and use of shadow spells, and casting shadow spells would only further the present corruption. - Tier 4* · Void Pact - One of the many dark pacts made by this spellcaster with otherworldly entities, this one allows her to sacrifice a part of any and all her minions’ life force in order to further her own endurance, causing her to naturally be more resistant to any kind of attack (by around twenty percent). - Tier 4* · Grimoire of Sacrifice - One of the most important pacts Drelia has ever made with the use of a demonic grimoire, the Sacrifice pact allowed her to sacrifice her own demonic pet at the time to instead gain much more potent shadow using spells. This means that any shadow spells this spellcaster casts now have an increased damage. - Tier 3* · Soul Conduit - Malevolence, Devourer of Souls, the staff of this spellcaster, has been turned into a real and proper soul conduit, allowing it to channel souls from and into any soulshards near it, drain the souls of recently dead individuals on a whim, and from time to time even have souls used to power up spells return to it. As such, this staff has become a micro-world for all those damned to spend the rest of their eternity inside of it, powering in return the dark master of this weapon, and her spells. Furthermore, this staff has two improved soulshards on it, one below the skull decoration on its head, and one near the bottom of the staff, which can store at most three souls instead of one, powering up any spell cast with the staff, as well as the Shadow Mage and her spells; in case a soul is needed for a spell, it can simply be drawn out from one of the shards on the staff. - Tier 4* · Trained Channelling - This spellcaster has become quite talented at channelling spells; as such, the more a spell is channelled, the more potent it is, increasing it to about fifteen percent of its original damage. Interrupting the channelling causes the increase to be cancelled. - Tier 3* · Curse of Weakness - Any curse successfully cast by this Shadow Mage causes the target’s physique to become more fragile. - Tier 2* · Relentless - The corrupted and twisted will of this Shadow Mage has caused her to become less prone to any kind of mind-afflicting spells, reducing their effectiveness. - Tier 3* · Avernus Protocol - Part of the many pacts with otherworldly entities made by this spellcaster, this protocol has corrupted all of Drelia’s fire spells with Void energy, giving them a twilight purple, shadowflame-like effect. All fire spell effects are affected. - Tier 4* · Dominant Mind - Through the combined use of soulshards, corruption, and torture tactics used to causes traumas and literally destroy certain memories in a target’s mind, as well as to make them believe certain things, by means of Drelia’s many curses, this Shadow Mage has managed to create a wide network of minions and mind-washed servants that do the bidding of this twisted woman. - Tier 4*